Free Time
by Color Me Tardis
Summary: After the hustle and bustle of Capitol life, Effie Trinket tried her hardest to find time to enjoy the simple things. - Effie/Haymitch.


**Title**: Free Time  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> _Bubbles and flowers.  
><em>**A/N:** I just went with it. Read and judge for yourself if you like it, I guess. There's not really much of a reason with it but I enjoyed writing it!  
><strong>Prompt by:<strong> Forevercreating

After the hustle and bustle of Capitol life, Effie Trinket tried her hardest to find time to enjoy the simple things. The bath water was filling up a tub twice as large as she was, candles resting across the many shelves attached to the walls and spreading their flickering light across the room. It was all very peaceful, she admitted silently, and a good book would go perfectly along with the mix. For the past three months she had tried to work some time into her busy schedule to get past the second page of a novel recommended by one of her good friends. They continued to ask, and she was always forced to say, "Soon, I promise I'll read it soon." But now she finally had the time, and she was determined to get through a few chapters before the morning.

Glancing at the clock, Effie found herself sighing as each second ticked by. It was two in the morning already, and she had just gotten done ensuring the tributes were all tucked away in their rooms and Haymitch was alcohol-free. But now she was free of responsibility, and she stripped herself of her eccentric dress and bright pink wig, allowing her blonde hair to fall in loose curls across her shoulders. She used a washcloth to wipe her face free of the thick Capitol makeup in the sink before turning her attention back to the tub.

She leaned over the ledge carefully, dipping her fingers into the soft, foamy bubbles that were rising steadily to the top. Nothing in the world went better with a bubble bath than a good book and some confiscated liquor – which sat on her tiled floor ready to be consumed by a new customer.

Ten minutes of uncomplicated soaking and relaxation passed before she heard the knock at her bedroom door. Effie let out a low groan before she could stop herself. It would be neglectful if she continued to divulge, especially if somebody truly needed her. Another knock sounded, this time impatient. Filled with guilt, the woman pulled herself out of the mixture of water and bubbles, wrapped herself in a towel and trudged to the door. As it opened, she almost regretted leaving the sanctuary of her bathroom. _Almost._

"What do you want, Haymitch?"

"Enjoying yourself, sweetheart?" He asked, taking a moment to obviously eye her barely covered features before swiping a finger across her shoulder. Examining the bubbles now resting on his finger, Haymitch ignored his own question. "You look weird without your wig."

"Thank you." She said sarcastically, trying not to take his remark to heart. "I'm trying to relax, so please just tell me what you want."

"Get dressed, you're needed downstairs."

"Why did they send you?" She asked, cautious. It would be like him to send her away as a practical joke. She hitched the towel closer to her body and tried to ignore the shiver that passed through her spine as his eyes swept over her bare arms almost hungrily. Was he thinking about the rest of her naked? As though answering her question, he licked his lips and tried not to look her in the eye. Again, she shivered. This time visibly.

"I was the only one who didn't run at the sight of your lovely tributes having a screaming match." He didn't comment on the goose bumps coating her arms, and she wondered if he hadn't noticed. "So, get dressed before they rip each other apart."

"Oh, God! Don't they understand what manners are?" She excused herself to change and only stepped into the hall once she had thrown a dress over her partially wet body and a crooked wig over her unkempt hair. It didn't take long for her to fling herself onto the ground floor of District 12's section. She was surprised and a bit disappointed to find it empty of everyone but Katniss.

"What happened?" The young girl turned to look over her shoulder, trying not to laugh at the disheveled escort who didn't seem to understand why everything was so calm.

"Nothing? I've been sitting here for a while. Alone." Sensing how confused Effie was, Katniss continued. "Haymitch tried to get us to start a fight but Peeta went to bed. I would have glady-" An angry flush crept up to Effie's cheeks, and Katniss shut her mouth to ensure she wouldn't get scolded. Nobody really wanted to listen to one of Effie's hour long rants about etiquette and manners.

"Go to bed, you have a big, big, big day tomorrow!" She responded in a sickly sweet voice before turning back to head to her room.

When she finally arrived back upstairs, Haymitch had cleared out. It was too bad, she thought, I would have loved to chew him out for this. The only time she honestly had to herself, ruined by a man who only ever had time to himself. Muttering to herself about how she was never going to trust the drunk, Effie stormed into her room and nearly tripped over a messily wrapped package of flowers tossed just inside her door. She laughed in disbelief, bending over to rest her fingers on the flowers that she recognized from the centerpieces on the downstairs tables.

The card was signed with a simple message,

_Enjoy, sweetheart._

The sentiment would have been meaningful, if she hadn't noticed the liquor bottle missing from her bathroom.


End file.
